Neo Clash Episode 1
Aiko Is The Name, Blading's My Game! is the 1st episode of the Beyblade: Neo Clash season, it aired on March 4, 2013. The next episode is known as I Am Roy, The Vicious Menace!. Plot The episode begins in the future "Neo Bey City", a Blader known as Aiko Hoshiko is walking and looking at his Guardian Beyblade, Stardust Dragaia DF. He enters the friendly BeyPark and finds his friend Kaze Hayai, the Blader of Winds. Aiko is also confronted by his other friend, Sumato, a Beyblade tech genius, he greets Aiko and points out that Aiko is currently the number 1 Blader of BeyPark. As soon as he can respond to his amazing achievement, many generic Bladers surround Aiko and challenge him to a battle, Aiko laughs and accepts all the Bladers challenges, surprising Sumato, but Kaze tells Sumato that its pretty obvious Aiko will accept their challenge, as he loves Blading. All the Bladers then shoot their Beyblades, and the battle begins. Aiko commands Dragaia to move a circular motion around the stadium, but the other Bladers attempt to use their Beys to circle around Dragaia, but Aiko thinks carefully and tricks two Bladers who try to both attack Aiko's Blade at the same time, but they fail due to Aiko's remarkable tactics. The Stardust Blader Aiko then attacks with one of his moves, Star Slash, making Dragaia's beast come out of the Blade and slash all the opponent Beys with fierce strength, a small explosion happens due to the amazing power of the Galaxy Dragon Dragaia. The smoke clears up to notice that Aiko has won the battle, and all the other Blades were defeated in the impact. All the Bladers are surprised that all of them were defeated, but Sumato says that its just Aiko, since he's been Blading for quite a while, and has been getting more experienced and stronger every day. Kaze then walks up to Aiko and tells him that he has done a pretty nice job, but shockingly enough, Kaze challenges his friend Aiko, as they haven't Bladed in a while. Aiko then agrees to a battle, but tells Kaze that he won't go easy on him. All the Bladers are excited to see two strong Bladers clash in a battle of battles, all the Bladers yell the chant, "3... 2... 1... Let It Rip!" The battle begins, it's Balance Vs Attack, Kazes' Blade, Zephyros, has the upper hand due to it's stamina, but Dragaia could turn things around with its superior Attack power. Surprising the crowd, both Dragaia and Zephyros' beasts come out and clash head on, quaking the ground, Aiko commands Dragaia to barrage Zephyros, but each time Dragaia attacks, Zephyros evades the great attacks of the Galaxy Dragon. Kaze then uses one of his moves, Circle Illusion. Aiko thinks through in this situation, as Zephyros begins to spin fast and circles around, Aiko concentrates to find where Zephyros is, Aiko attacks with Star Slash, but just as Dragaia is about to use the attack, Zephyros' beast uses its tail and smashes Dragaia into the stadium wall, Dragaia survives the impact, but starts to spin less. Kaze then questions Aiko and says if he has given up, but Aiko begins to be surrounded in a blue aura, telling Kaze that he never gives up until the battle is over, and that his Blader Spirit will not let him lose until the end. Dragaia begins to miraculously regain spinning strength, and Dragaia's beast makes a big roar, and charges into Zephyros. Kaze also tells Aiko that his Blader Spirit will not let him lose, and he forces Zephyros to stop Dragaia from moving. Zephyros' beast then wraps around Dragaia, and the Bey also circles around Dragaia as well. Aiko tells Dragaia that they both will use their bonds to defeat Kaze in this intense match, but Kaze tells Aiko that he won't win, as he unleashes his Bey's Special Move, Spiral Strike! Zephyros then spins around in green lightning and attempts to ram into Dragaia, but Aiko also uses his Special Move in the process! Aiko uses Stardust Stream and makes Dragaia shoot a blue beam at Zephyros. The beam hits Zephyros, but Zephyros is trying to withstand the move, Aiko tells Dragaia that they can win this, and he tells Dragaia to use his true strength. Dragaia believes in his partner and makes his attack even bigger, the attack is so strong that a big explosion happens in the process! The two Bladers find out who won, The Wind Snake or the Galaxy Dragon, the conclusion reveals that Dragaia survived and defeated Zephyros with it's amazing power. Sumato cheers for Aiko, as well as the other Bladers, as Aiko has won yet another epic fight, Kaze then shakes Aiko's hand and tells him that was a great fight, Aiko responds telling Kaze "It sure was." As the Bladers are cheering for Aiko's spectacular victory, a mysterious Blader appears in the shadows, saying to his Bey "We will defeat him, Sharken." Major Events *Aiko defeats Kaze in a fierce battle. Characters *Aiko Hoshiko *Kaze Hayai *Sumato *Generic Bladers *Unknown Blader Beyblades *Stardust Dragaia DF *Typhoon Zephyros SS *Unknown Beyblade *Generic Beyblades Featured Beybattles *Aiko Hoshiko (Stardust Dragaia DF) vs Generic Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Aiko and Dragaia *Aiko Hoshiko (Stardust Dragaia DF) vs Kaze Hayai (Typhoon Zephyros SS) = Aiko and Dragaia. Attacks Used *Star Slash (Stardust Dragaia DF's) *Circle Illusion (Typhoon Zephyros SS's) Special Moves Used *Stardust Stream (Stardust Dragaia DF's) *Spiral Strike (Typhoon Zephyros SS's)